


The Losers Club and a Boggart Named Pennywise

by Weresnake



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just kids being wholesome while trying to murder a clown, they wont play a huge roll tho, with hagrid and some chars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresnake/pseuds/Weresnake
Summary: A familiar group of plucky second years return to Hogwarts and find out an infamous boggart by the name of Pennywise has broken out and terrorizing the other students. After Bills first year brother goes missing, they grow determined to figure out who freed the monster and put a stop to the monsters antics, with some help along the way.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Losers Club and a Boggart Named Pennywise

**Author's Note:**

> i havent given a shit about harry potter but this kinda au paired with the nostalgia was so enticing i couldnt help it.

A cold wind passed by Eddies home, marking the end of summer and the return of the fall season. While most bright young witches and wizards were getting ready to board the train returning to school, Eddie Kasbrak sat in his room, kicking beside his comic books as he poured over this years books he ordered with his allowance. There was a giddiness in his heart that made him bounce his leg excitedly. For him, going to school also meant escaping his mothers treatment and going back to his friends. 

Upon hearing his mother call for him, he swiftly closes the book and tucks his hidden under his bed. He’s almost skipping down the stairs until he’s at the bottom.

“Eddie! Don’t go running down those stairs again, you will trip and break an ankle or arm.” She reprimands him in the usual voice. 

“Sorry mom.” He responds and sees the tv dinner steaming on the counter and tries not to grimace. His stomach twinged with hunger but his appetite yearned for the better meals made at Hogwarts. Sure, it was likely a healthcode violation of some kind to have so many childrens grubby hands wrestling to serve themselves but it did beat the packaged slop. 

“What's the matter Eddie-bear? You look ill.” He wants to duck away from her hand being jabbed at his face but lets it happen anyways, fighting would only make things worse he knew damn well from experience. 

“Nothing mom. I just got distracted by something.” 

She looks unconvinced but takes her own meal to settle in front of the television. “It’s those freaky friends you have, they make you upset and ill.” She tuts. 

“No they won’t mom, they’re-” 

“Then why haven’t they sent you letters then?” It comes out harsh and snappy, effectively silencing him and making him jump only a little. He looks at the ground and shrugs.  
“I wish I knew. Has there been any mail from Hogwarts? I thought I saw my owl this morning.” 

“Nope, nothing.” She states grimly, taking a bite of subpar lasagna. “I believe that heretic school and your friends have abandoned you. You could definitely do better if you went to a normal institution that taught you better lessons then- ” She snorts. “Charms and potion making.”

It was one thing to have the fear hang over his head from the odd silence that persisted since classes ended for the summer, but it was far worse for your mother to say it outloud when you had been trying to avoid the reality. But still, the possibility felt odd. He settles by her and chews on his food in thought. Surely a professor or someone would inform him if he had been expelled, and surely his friends would say something instead of just ignoring his letters. Swallowing the cold bite was a hassle but he trudges on for the sake of his stomach. The next bite makes him immediately wince as his teeth bite into a fleck of gristle. It proved to be the last straw as he gets up to discreetly dump his food from his muggle mothers prying eyes. 

A yawn draws out of his mouth as he continues fretting over the packed bags under his bed with his textbook. Throughout the last month, he had also routinely folded his clothing over and over to soothe his aching bored mind. However, that could only last until he needed something else to waste his time. He decided to burn the last of his afternoon away reading some more of his potions textbook. When he glanced up, he noticed the room was dark. It was agonizing, being stuck alone with no one to help.  
He pauses abruptly from wiping his watering eyes as he hears something tapping at his window. 

“About fucking time.” Eddie mutters with the look of pure relief on his face. Richie laughs while he squeezes through the now opened window. 

“Hey its not my fault for being late, I wanted to make several pit-stops at the other babes in this stuffy neighborhood.” Richie almost falls back as Eddie latches onto him with the biggest hug he can manage. “Relax, Ed boy, I’m just here to service your mom before booking it to Hogwarts.” 

“I thought…” Eddie starts, but immediately feels his cheeks grow warm from how stupid he sounds. “... You all hated me, and that I was expelled or something.” 

Richie snorts back a laugh, ready for his next round of ribbing but his lopsided grin falls short. “Hey, hey no we don’t hate you. Once a Loser always a Loser, remember?” 

Eddie finally nods and hiccups a bit from the tears now rolling freely down his face. Richie nudges them both to sit on the carpet and rub his back in comfort. 

“Then why did you all go quiet?” Eddie asks in a voice cracked with grief. 

“Are you shitting me? We all nearly emptied a rainforest for all the letters we were sending you throughout the summer, how did you not- oh.” His face falls, and he rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Eds?” 

“Yeah?” Eddie sniffles. 

“Does she by any chance get to Dusty before you check him for mail?” He asks. 

Eddie scrunches his face as he thinks about it, and recalls every time his owl soared down to the front door, his mother would immediately be on top of the poor bird. Other then the times she would bat it from the house with a broom, she was in fact the first to always get Dusty before him. 

“Yes.” Is all he answers with, coming to the same conclusion as his friend. 

“Then you know exactly where that mails been going to, right?” 

Eddie nods again, the pit in his stomach digging itself deeper. In that moment, there was a rising tide of hurt and rage from the betrayal. Instead of connecting with his closest friends over the summer, his own mom had torn that from him. Now his hands were trembling from the anger boiling under his skin. 

“Look, we’re a bit on a tight schedule as classes start tomorrow. We can murder her when you get back, but we need to head out if you want to get back in time.” Richies almost pleading with a hand at Eddies elbow. “We can feed her to the house elves later. We just need to go.” 

“Fine.” He says darkly. It comes out in a huff as he tries his best not to start screaming.  
“How are we getting back?” 

Richie blinks at him in surprise, and rifles through his pockets. “I got here by floo powder but uh, I don’t think I have enough of it for the both of us Eduardo.” He pulls out a handful from his pocket and it immediately spills over his hand onto the floor. 

“Don’t get it on the carpet dipshit” Eddie hissed as he pushes Richies hand away. “What other magical ways can we try to get out of here?” 

Richie puts away the handful and wipes his gross hand on his shirt. They sit in silence as the cool night air wafts in. Eddie hardly knows enough of the wizarding world to present anymore options, so he gives up just to watch his close friends face stare at the carpet, taking in the dorky glasses and messy curls the Trashmouth has. Then, almost breaking the silence comes the flapping of tattered wings and a scrappy looking owl lands on the bed, littering amber feathers all over. It’s golden eyes regarding the two boys with its long feathery tufts perched on its crown like two impressive horns. 

“Dusty!” Eddie exclaims, getting up to pet its downy chest. “I’m so sorry my mom has made your job hell.” He says, as its eyes squint like a cat from the affection. It gives a faint screech you would normally hear from the deepest pits of hell from its sweet little beak. As it twists its face up at him, Richie angles his own head to mimic it. 

“Hey Eds” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“What’s a silent creature of the night I can supersize into a fancy feathered taxi?” Richie asks, fishing out his crooked wand from another pocket. 

Eddie turns to him with a scowl. “What? No. No, I’m not going to let you fuck my bird up with that toothepick you call a wand.” 

“It’ll work! I promise, I’ve been practicing this on pizza slices and action figures all summer.” He starts. “We just need to get Dusty outside first.” 

“Richie, we’re not fucking doing this-” Upon queue, the agile bird of prey leaps from the bed and onto the thick branch just below the window, giving the two a slow blink in anticipation. “No! Get back here!” Eddie starts yelling and slaps both hands over his mouth at the realization that shouting this loudly, at this moment, with the window open was a bad idea. 

The door to his room starts banging with his mothers meaty fist knocking it. “Eddie? Who are you talking to?” She calls, and Richie gives a wide-eyed stare back at him.Fear chills him faster than a bucket of ice water. 

“Fuck, we really need to hustle now.” Richie says as he waves his wand in Dusty’s direction.  
_“Decet sanctitudo magna!”_ He gives an extra snap to his waving and the birds screech twists into a terrifying pitch as its form swells into the size just a tad larger than a van, snapping the branch it was perched on. It wings begin batting everything within hitting distance of its now massive wings as it fails in balancing itself. 

“FUCK.” Eddie exclaims as he then turns to prop a chair against the door his mothers about to knock down and starts grabbing his luggage for Dusty to carry. Richie slings the other bags over his shoulder and climbs out the window to get on the mighty owls back. Sonias calling turns more desperate as shes ignored. 

“Andele, my good bitch. It’s now or never.” He warns and as Dusty's talon encloses the luggage he sees Eddie frozen in the center of his room, trembling with fear at hearing the growing desperation of his horrible mother. Richie hops off the bird to give Eddie a firm yank, and that's all he needed to get them both on the bird. 

Nothing could ever prepare the rush of riding a giant bird for the first time so when the great bird leapt off the roof with the aid of its great wings, both kids begin to scream. In just two beats, they were already up over the roofs of the neatly packed houses. In a couple more beats, the buildings begin looking small.

Neither of them stopped screaming until Dusty starts to soar smoothly over the land. The first thing Eddie noticed wasn’t how raw his throat felt from screaming, but from how tightly his arms were around Richies torso. Letting go, however, meant plummeting to his death. So he ignores how his cheeks and the tips of his ears flush red.

“Shit.” Richie breathes out. “Now if only I got this spell to work this well on my wang.” 

“Is that really what you want to be talking about Richie?” Eddie tries to say but coughs, so he takes a puff of his inhaler and talks in a lower voice, “do you have any idea how much trouble we are in?” 

“Maybe. I know it's super illegal for untrained, underaged wizards to be practicing magic outside of a certified learning environment.” Richie states coolly, focusing more on the crisp moon in the black sky. 

“Exactly! I might never get back to school because of this.” Eddie whines, pressing his face in between Richies shoulder blades. 

“Aw, just tell them I kidnapped you or something. I don’t care if I take the fall for a shit rule.” He would have to figure out a better career path that wasn’t being a wizard if so but if it meant Eddie got out of that hell house-

“Maybe.” Eddie keeps his eyes trained on the yellow constellations of city lights below, racing past them. “But I doubt they’d believe us.” 

“I’ll find a charm that’ll make them believe then.” He mutters back and adjusts his grip on the feathers. 

Coasting over through the night provided its own list of benefits, Eddie decided. For one, it felt cleaner than being stuck in a plane crammed in with a disgusting amount of people. He wasn’t so sure about the different levels of risk in crashing, but he settled on trusting his bird more over a possible faulty plane. Wind whipped both his and Richies hair and he felt himself shiver from how cold it was from this height. Occasionally, Dusty would slice through clouds in the night sky, and with how little resistance the wings would give to the air meant the cuts were clean.

Seeing the castle come into view made him sigh with relief. He was glad to make it back safely, as much as he enjoyed the ride there. His joy turned to confusion as his eyes catch a shadow scrabbling along the cobblestone walls.  
He couldn’t make out much from the distance and lack of light, but he noticed it was something white with splotches of red.

Gracefully, the owl lands with the clicking of talons on stone as the only noise made, and both boys hop off. Feeling how jelly his legs have become, Richie just plops to the floor. “So how ‘bout that Eds, ten out a ten?” 

“We’re never doing that again.” Eddie breathes out as he props himself against a wall. “Now we need to get my shit to the Hufflepuff dormitory before anyone catches on.” 

“Catches on to what?” A deep voice like timber interrupts them both and they flip to a large imposing man looking down at the two. He was far larger than even the tallest professors and also one of the sweetest. 

“Hey Professor Hagrid!” Richie beams back nervously. “We just uh...” 

“What happened to that poor owl?” The half giant exclaims as he walks over cautiously with one hand outstretched. “Isn't this yours Kasbrak?” 

“Yes.” Eddie squeaks. 

“We were just about to have Dusty send a letter-” Richie blurts out and then gives Eddie this searching look. “-but she flew over here like this. We don’t know what happened.” 

Hagrid looks over Dusty carefully, parsing through its feathers and scritching its chin while the two boys give each other worried glances. “That's very peculiar.” Hagrid finally mutters. “Very peculiar indeed, do you boys want me to look into this while you two join the rest of your peers in the dining hall?” 

They both nod furiously. 

“Yes sir.” Eddie says sheepishly. “But what about my luggage?” 

“I’ll get someone to handle those for you. Go on, get! You’re going to miss dinner and the sorting ceremony.” Hagrid shoos them off and they jog off. Richie giggles with relief and as they stand just at the dining hall doors. “Holy shit.” He whispers between pants. 

“I can’t believe you lied to Hagrid.” Eddie whines.

“But did you want to get in trouble if he blabbed to the other professors?” Richie presses with one brow raised. 

“...No…” 

“Thought so,” he pushes open the door and catches their friends in the sea of students. Both of them just about run to their table excitedly. One by one, the others notice them and visibly leap up out of their chairs to go hug Eddie and Richie.


End file.
